Time traveling
by Fungi Fulton
Summary: James has a Potions accident and deaged himself. Dumbledore is taken him to the Ministry to get an antidote, but what has he really planned? Will James get to his real age again? Who will have to take care of him while he is a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 1-Accidents_

A/N: Nothing is mine.  
The idea of the story is my business partner's(r.ACTERUS.b) and I'm helping her to write.

* * *

It was only a few days before the exams in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would begin. 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin had a Potion lesson together, brewing an ageing draught. Then it happened.  
He stirred the third time clockwise, the fourth and fifth. After the sixth time his cauldron exploded.  
"Potter!", the professor yelled."What have you done now?"  
Remus, who had been sitting near his friend, knelt down and looked for James Potter. But all he could find was a baby.  
"I think Potter managed to to deage himself to a 8 months old baby", Severus Snape said as he looked in the cauldron of his enemy.  
"We have to go to Professor Dumbledore", Lily said, taking the baby.  
"Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, you will go to the headmaster", Slughorn decided."The rest of us must tidy up. Ah, and take Mr. Snape with you, in case there is an antidote that will be needed."

Together the three students made their to the headmaster's office. As they reached the gargoyle Severus said the password."Sugar Quills."  
"How did you now that?", Lily asked.  
"The professor needed a potion, so he asked me to come and told me the password", he shrugged it off.  
Remus knocked, the whole way up here he hadn't said anything.  
"Come in", the always happy voice Albus Dumbledore's greeted them"What can I do for you. Oh, and who is this baby?"  
"J-james Potter", Remus said, letting himself fall into one of the chairs.  
"How can he be...you just had Potions, hadn't you?", the headmaster asked concerned.  
"Yes, headmaster", Severus agreed."We had to brew the aging draught, but somehow Potter messed it up and deaged himself."  
"Is there an antidote?", Lily asked, looking at her childhood friend.  
"No, not as much as I know", he told them."Well, actually, if I think about it, there could be something..."  
"C-c-can y-you brew it?", Remus stuttered.  
"No, some of the ingredients are illegal", Snape began."But I think the Ministry of Magic should have some of it."  
"Good", Dumbledore said."I have to go there anyway, so I can take Mr. Potter with me."  
"Here, Professor", Lily said, giving little James to the headmaster.

* * *

"James!", a woman with red hair yelled."We have to go! Otherwise we will be late!"  
"Are you sure that you want to take Harry?", her husband asked concerned.  
"You know very well that we both have to go, and I won't let Harry here alone!", Lily said.  
"I know, darling", he gave in.

As they reached the Ministry of Magic James made his way to his Auror office while Lily wandered to the shelter.  
"I'm Lily Potter", she began."Ms. Dolores Umbridge wanted to see me."  
"9th Floor, room number 375", the woman said bored, looking at her finger nails.  
"Thank you."With that Lily walked to the elevator.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter", a toad like woman said as Lily entered the room.  
"Ms. Umbridge", she greeted, putting Harry on the floor, who began looking around. He saw an open door, with a look at the adults he began to crawl there. Finally he could look what there as. In the middle of the room there was a hole. Along the walls there were hundreds of shelves, each one had a lot of small, glowing balls. Harry liked them right away. But the hole somehow attracted him more.  
Slowly Harry crawled to look what was in there. As he reached it he could see something silvery. He bend forward to have a better sight.

* * *

"First we have to go to the Time reversing office", Dumbledore told James."After that we can..."Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. What did the person told him all this years ago? Yes, this would be a good plan.  
As he reached the time reversing office, he walked by to the Prophecy section. There it was. The hole. Slowly and gentle he knelt in front of it.  
"Have a good travel", Albus whispered as he let James down into the hole. Only a few minutes later a baby appeared.

* * *

He still couldn't really see what this silver stuff was. As he lay there on his stomach, half in that hole, the liquid began to whirl around. Then it spit out something. Harry loosed his balance and fell. Everything around him began spin. He felt sick. He wanted his mummy. And he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Where is my baby?", Lily yelled as she saw that Harry wasn't in the room any more. Umbridge's eyes flew to the door. Lily ran and sighed as she saw him. There he was, curled up, possibly sleeping, next to a hole.  
"Thank god he didn't fell into it", she said.  
"I think you should leave now", Dolores told her."We will discuss the matters later."  
"Thanks", Lily said before she scooped the baby up and hurried to get to James' office.

* * *

There it lay in front of him. A sleeping baby. Hopefully it was who he wanted. Dumbledore took what he thought was this Harry and got out of the Ministry to apparate back to Hogwarts.  
"They hadn't got the Potion, had they?", Remus asked as the headmaster stepped into his office.  
"No", he lied. Turning to Lily and Severus he asked."Could you two take care of him?"  
"S-sure", she answered."But why us? Why not Remus instead of Sev? Severus hates him."  
"Of course we will", he agreed, knowing something wasn't right. To Lily he mouthed Later.  
"Of course you will get your own quarters", Albus said."I will get them ready over dinner. I think you three should be going."

"Severus Snape, tell me this instant why you agreed to raise James with me!", Lily yelled after they had entered their new quarters.  
"Because I am sure that the Headmaster has planned something", he answered."And I am sure that this isn't Potter. Or at least not our Potter."


	2. Questions and memories

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 2-Questions and memories  
_

"W-what do you mean, _'not our Potter_'?"  
"There is something different, Lils."  
"And what?"  
"Look at him", Severus told her.  
"His nose", she said after a few seconds."It is not his nose."  
The baby choose this moment to wake up.  
"Lily...", Severus gasped."T-that are your eyes!"

* * *

"James!", she yelled as her child woke up.  
"What is it, Lily?"  
"He...Harry hasn't got green eyes anymore..."  
"What?", James couldn't believe what his wife said.  
"And he is an identical copy of you..."  
_Lily?_, the baby thought._And who is this man? Is it me? But how can that be? I just was in the Potion classroom...the Potion I brewed! It has got to do something with this...but that still doesn't explain why I am here and not at Hogwarts, or am I? And Lily, she looks older than the last time I saw her...  
_

* * *

"DUMBLEDORE!", Severus yelled as he ran into the headmaster's office, Lily behind him with 'James' in her arms."What have you done with Potter?"  
"What do you mean '_what have I done with Potter_'?", Albus asked, trying to sound innocently.  
"That this isn't the Potter brat, but someone who looks like him with Lily's eyes and nose!"  
"Oh, then my plan did work."  
"What are you going on about? What for a plan?", Snape demanded to know.  
"Ma!", the baby said.  
"W-what did he call you, Lily?", Sev asked, turning to his friend who looked as shocked as he.

* * *

"DUMBLEDORE!", James yelled as he entered the headmaster's office.  
"What is it, my dear boy?"  
"What happened with our Harry?", Lily asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He is suddenly an identical Copy of James!"  
Albus began to chuckle.  
"This is not funny!", James yelled.  
"As it looks like my plan worked."  
"What for a plan?", Lily wanted to know, getting angrier by the minute."I want my Harry back!"  
"Do you remember the Potion accident you had in your fifth year, James?"  
"Yes, well, at least bits of it."

* * *

"It is a long story, the best is we watch some of my memory", the headmaster said, already placing them in the pensieve."Lily, you go first, then Severus and I will follow you."

_"...Rubeus Hagrid, do you deny that you opened the chamber of secrets and let the monster loose?"  
"I didn't!", a tall boy yelled."It wasn't me, I..."  
"Did you let the monster loose or not?", the Minister asked.  
"Aragog isn't a..."  
"But Tom Riddle saw you!"  
"I don't care what he saw!"  
"But you did had a monster, or big animal like you would say?", a toad looking woman wanted to know.  
"Yes", the boy confessed.  
"So, you must be Slytherins heir, if you opened the chamber", Dolores Umbridge stated.  
"I'm not even in Slytherin!", he yelled again.  
"You could have talked the hat into putting you in Gryffindor", she said, getting bored._  
"Dumbledore", Severus began."Is this Hagrid's trial?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"Why shall we watch it?", Lily asked.  
"Just do it and you will find out."  
_"Rubeus", a tall, good looking boy said, turning to Hagrid."I saw you, whatever you say won't help you. You are guilty. People believe me and not you."  
"Rubeus Hagrid is expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", the Minister ended."Guilty for opening the chamber of secrets, letting a monster loose which killed a girl."  
"Hagrid", a younger Dumbledore asked."Did you see Tom?"  
"N-no", the boy said between sobs._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle stood in front of a hole which had a silver liquid in it. Suddenly someone behind him spoke.  
"What are you doing here, Mr. Riddle?"  
Turning around Tom lost his balance and fell into the hole. Dumbledore was a moment shocked. Then a man came out of the same hole.  
"W-where is everyone?", the blond, blue eyed man asked surprised.  
"What do you mean with 'everyone'?", Dumbledore sounded confused.  
"Potter, Longbottom, Granger, Weasley, Weasley and Lovegood", Lucius Malfoy answered, also sounding confused."And who are you?"  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
"But, you don't look like him!"  
"Like who?"  
"Dumbledore! You are much younger!"  
"May I ask why you are looking for five people?"  
"Because... that's none of your business!", Malfoy snapped.  
Albus stupefied his opposite and gave him three drops of veritaserum.  
"From what year are you coming?"  
"1992", Lucius said, wide eyed.  
"Why are you looking for this people?"  
"Because I shall get a prophecy for the Dark Lord, but Potter's got it."  
"Who is Potter?"  
"Harry Potter."  
"And the other kids?"  
"Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom."  
"What is this Prophecy about?"  
"That Potter shall defeat the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord shall defeat Potter."  
"Why where you in the Ministry?"  
"The Dark Lord send visions to Potter, so he and his foolish friends came."  
"What for visions?"  
"Torturing his godfather."  
"Who is his godfather?"  
"S-Sirius Black."  
"Why does he love his godfather so much?"  
"B-because he is the only one left except Lupin and his f-friends."  
"What happened with his parents?"  
"Dead."  
"What happened with Harry then?"  
"You send him to the Dursley's, there he got abu...", Lucius could finally stop talking when the veritaserum lost its effect. A moment later he jumped in the hole again. Tom Riddle finally stood in front of him.  
"We should be going", Dumbledore said as he got over the shock._

* * *

Wordless Lily, Albus and James got out of the pensieve.  
"W-will that really happen?", she finally asked.  
"Yes, I'm afraid it will."


	3. Thinking

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 3-Thinking_

"You mean that you send Harry to the past to save him from what will happen?", Lily asked hysterical."He's my baby! How could you?"

"_I _didn't send him to the past", Dumbledore said."I would say that he leaned over the hole to see what there was and fell into it as James her"-He gestured to the infant-"came through."

"Still, you didn't have to send _me_ to the future!", James complained.

"What do you want", Albus asked stern."That you defeat the Dark Lord or Harry? The possibility that Harry dies is bigger than if you go against him, James. You have more power."

"But how will Harry come back?", Lily asked as she began to cry.

"You shouldn't have done this, Dumbledore", James said coldly, putting his arm around Lily."Please excuse us, we have to think." With that he made his way to the door, whispering comforting words to his wife.

"For what do I deserve this?", Albus asked himself as the door closed. Sighing he sat down again to do some paperwork.

* * *

"Dumbledore, I can understand why you did it, but I still would have asked someone first if that is really a good idea", Severus said."What if James is going to die? And how do we get him back?"

"The same way we got him to the future", Albus said.

"But how do you know that James will come through ones Harry here is on his way back?", Lily questioned.

Severus looked around the room. _There has to be something_, he thought. Suddenly he knew it.  
"Fawkes!", he exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Sev?", Lily wondered.

"Fawkes could travel to the future!", Snape explained.

"You are right, my dear boy", Dumbledore agreed thoughtfully.

"Do you have a piece of parchment, headmaster? And a quill and inkwell, if possible."

"Of course", Albus said, already looking for a blank paper on his desk.

Severus fast wrote something on it, then he walked over to Fawkes.

_What do you want?_, he heard the bird's voice in his head.

"Could you bring this letter to the future?", Sev asked.

_Of course. To which year?_

After a moment of silence Snape answered."1981, 31st March."

With a flash the phoenix disappeared.

"Hoe did you know the date?", Lily wondered.

"Easy", Sev answered."Harry's 5th year is in 1995, so he must be born in 1980. The date was more or less guessing. Harry should be about 15 months old, which means that his birthday must be before September if he will attend Hogwarts in 1991, which means that it is likely to be September or October to that time."

* * *

Albus concentrated on his work. So hard that he didn't really knew what was going on around him. When suddenly Fawkes appeared in a flash, it caused him to jump.

"Fawkes", the headmaster said, sighing in relief."Do you have a letter for me?"

The bird lay the parchment in front of Dumbledore who opened it.

_Dear headmaster,  
we have Harry here in our time and hope that you've got James. When could we send them back to their right year? Write back as soon as possible.  
A friend_

* * *

"What did you write, Sev?", Lily asked.

"I asked when we should send Harry back", Snape simply said, waiting impatiently for Fawkes to return. When the flash came Severus already stood beside the phoenix. He took the letter and read.

_Dear S.,  
we will send them back on the last day before the exams. By that time that spoiled brat will have defeated the Dark Lord.  
Whatever he will do when he's back, never insult Lily o r you will regret it.  
A friend_

"What did he write?", Lily wondered, trying to read over Sev's shoulder.

"Nothing", the boy answered, folding the parchment together again before his friend could read it."Only that we should send him back on the last day before the exams."


	4. Games

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 4-Games_

"What can we do?", Remus asked after his friends had told him what was going on with James. He, Lily, Severus and Harry sat in the living-room of Lily and Severus' quarters.

"What about truth or dare?", Lily suggested.

"Do you mean that Muggle-Game where someone asks another person a question and this person has to answer truthfully?", Sev wondered.

"Exactly", Lily said."If you pick truth then you have to answer a question, if you pick dare you have to do something."

"We can try it", Remus said.

"OK", the girl began happily. "Severus, truth or dare?"

"Truth", the boy answered, not trusting his friend.

"Let me think...is there someone you love?"

"Yes", Snape answered, blushing. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go to Professor McGonnagal and say...you love her!"

"Git", Lupin muttered as he got up. Snape followed him out of the door, leaving Lily behind to watch Harry.

* * *

"Enter", Minerva said as someone knocked at her office door.

In came Remus, walking towards her.

"What do you want, Mr. Lupin?", she asked.

"I-I", he stuttered."I love you." With that he turned around and ran out of the office where Sev waited for him, laughing. Together they both went back.

"You missed something, Lily", Severus said as the boys entered the living-room again.

"Was it funny?", she asked.

"Of course it was, for you", Remus said, still blushing. "Okay, Harry, truth or dare?"

"Remus!", Lily said. "Harry doesn't kno-"

"Dawe!", the baby smiled, clapping hands.

"See? He knows it. Harry, I dare you to...kiss your mum!"

"Remus!", the girl yelled, but it was too late. Harry understood was kiss and mum meant, so he placed a wet kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Thanks, Harry", Evans said. "Sev, truth or dare?"

Severus thought about the question he had to answer before. It didn't matter what he took, the result would be the same.  
"Dare", he said.

With an evil smile Lily told him what he had to do. "I dare you to kiss the girl you love."

Sighing the boy stood up and crouched down in front of her. A moment later he kissed his love.

"Remus, truth or dare?", the boy asked as he sat back where he had been before.

"Truth", Lupin answered, not wanting to do something familiar like before.

"What is you worst fear?"

He should have known. "The moon", Remus whispered, looking at his feet and waiting for them to throw him out.

"What do you mean, Remus?", Lily asked.

"He is a werewolf, Lils", Sev explained.

"A-and you don't throw me out of here?", Lupin asked surprised, looking in his friends eyes.

"Of course not, idiot!", Snape said. "Just because you are different doesn't mean that we treat you different!"

"Sev's right", Lily agreed. "It doesn't matter if you are a werewolf, we'll still be your friends. Even if you would be a vampire and try to-"

"Can we continue?", Sev interrupted, not wanting to hear what the girl wanted to say."

"Oh, of course", Remus said. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare", she said self-confident.

"Mhh, lets see,...when we go down for dinner to the Great Hall, say that you love...Sev and kiss him", Remus decided.

"Easy", Evans grinned.

"But", the boy continued. "You have to wait until James is back and do it in front of him."

"You're evil!", Severus laughed and even Harry began to chuckle.

"I know, Sev, I know."

* * *

"Lily!", James yelled. "Get away! He's here! It's him!"

She ran upstairs, locking the door behind her. A few moments later a scream echoed through the house. Not long after that Voldemort came in, destroying the door.

"Get away from him, girl", he said.

"Never!"

"You're a silly girl! Get away!"

"I told you I won't!"

A green light came from the Dark Lord's wand. Lily screamed and fell to the floor.

_No!_, the baby thought. _Not Lily! How can he murder her? This bastard!_

* * *

The days passed and finally it was the day James should come back.

"Do you have the antidote?", Lily asked, stopping to pace in the headmaster's office.

"Yes, I have", Severus said. The recipe for the antidote was found by Remus in an ancient Potion book in the restricted section of the library.

Suddenly the flames went green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore with James in his arms. Sev took the sleeping baby and walked over to the coach. There he let James drink three drops of the blood-red liquid. The moment the last drop reached the small tongue Potter began to grow until he was back to full height.

Later in the Great Hall for Dinner...

"Guys", Lily began. "I have to tell you something."

"And what could that be?", Lucius Malfoy asked.

"I love Severus Snape." With that she walked to the Slytherin table and kissed him.

"SNAPE!", James roared. "YOU FILTHY THIEVE! THAT IS _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!", Lily answered as she and Sev broke up. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M TOGETHER WITH SEV!"

"SOMEONE MUST HAVE BRAINWASHED YOU, EVANS", Sirius joined in.

"NO ONE BRAINWASHED HER!", Severus yelled across the Hall. "SHE'S DOING IT FROM HER OWN FREE WILL!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, SNIVELLUS!", James bellowed. "SHE'S MINE!"

"Prongs", Remus interrupted. "You forgot that you can't decide things for her."

"MOONY! HOW CAN YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE?", James shouted.

"SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY ACCEPTED ME UNLIKE YOU!", Remus yelled, loosing his temper. "YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT WHEN I TOLD YOU WHY I ALWAYS GO TO VISIT MY GRANDMOTHER, BUT THEY DIDN'T _CARE_, PRONGS!"

"TRAITOR!", Peter suddenly yelled. "YOU PREFER A SLYTHERIN OVER YOUR FRIENDS!"

Suddenly Peves came out of one of the walls and began to sing.  
"_Lupin, Lupin,  
Wolfi, Wolfi,  
Likes Snapy, Snapy,  
Hates Potty, Potty,  
Blacky, Blacky-_"

"PEVES!", the bloody baron bellowed as he followed the other ghost. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WHAT THE HEADMASTER TOLD YOU!"

"FINE", Remus went on. "TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT I'M A WEREWOLF!" With that he ran out of the Great Hall, followed by Severus and Lily.


	5. Plans

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 5-Plans_

A/N: I know this is short, but I didn't want to tell where they get out :)

"You can't just leave the school," Lily said, watching Remus packing his things.  
"Who would stop me?" the boy asked.  
"Lily and I," Severus replied.  
"Oh, and what would you do against a werewolf?"  
"It doesn't matter if you are a werewolf or not," Lily said.  
"It does," Remus whispered, closing his trunk.  
"If we do go then we'll need a plan," Severus snarled, not believing how naive Gryffindors could be.  
"What do you mean by 'we'?" Remus asked, turning to face his friends.  
"If you go then we go too," Lily answered. "Sev and I can't just let a boy who thinks he's going to harm everyone he meets alone in the wide and dangerous world! What do you think of us?"  
"Thanks," Remus whispered, hugging both Severus and Lily. "You're better friends than James and Sirius could ever have been."  
"We need a plan," Sev reminded them. "First o all, when do we go?"  
"This night," Lupin decided.  
"What do we take?"  
"Our trunks," Evans replied.  
"What do we use as transport?" Snape asked.  
"The easiest way would be by broom," Remus said thoughtfully.  
"Where do we go?"  
"I know!" Lily exclaimed. "We go to the Ministry and use the hole Professor Dumbledore used to get James to the future!"  
"Brilliant," Remus beamed, happy that they found a way to get away from here.  
"That way we can use floo powder," Severus said. "That goes much faster."  
"We'll meet at two am in the common room," Lily said.

* * *

"The Ministry of Magic!" Remus said loud and clear. After a few minutes he flew out of a fireplace. The Ministry of Magic.  
"C'mon," Severus said. "We don't have much time!"  
As fast as they could they made their way towards where they thought the hole was. It took a long time to find i, but finally they did.  
"I'll go first," Severus decided, taking a deep breath. One step and he was in complete darkness.  
A moment later Remus and Lily followed. All they could do was hope for the best.


	6. Rescue

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 6-Rescue_

"He's - _what_?" Lily couldn't believe her ears. They did had come out in the future, but what she heard was unbelievable. How could someone with at least a bit of sense send her son to live with her sister?  
"Where do they live?" Severus asked.  
"4 Privet Drive," the man replied anxious.  
"Thanks," Remus replied, following his friends who hurried away.

"I hope that they are there," Lily said as no one opened the door.  
"We can use magic," Severus replied.  
"We are not allowed to use magic yet outside of school," Remus reminded him.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
"Petunia?"  
"I-it can't be!" the horse-like woman exclaimed. "Y-you are dead! A-and no you are b-back, much y-younger...!"  
"We want Harry," Severus interrupted. "Give him to us."  
"But Dumbledore told me-"  
"We don't care what he said," Remus said.

"I-I can't believe it," Lily sobbed once they were away from everyone else. "How c-could she?"  
"The most important thing is that we have him now," Severus said.  
"Harry is five years, ten months, one week and four days old," Remus said.  
"Mum?" the small boy asked, facing Lily. "Dad?" He turned to Severus.  
"Yes, sweetie, it's us," the woman said.  
"But Aunt 'Tunia said you dead."  
"We aren't," Severus said, crouching down in front of the boy.  
"But why did I stay Aunt 'Tunia and Uncle Vern?"  
"Because we couldn't take care of you," Remus replied. "But now we can."  
"I don't go back?"  
"No, you don't," Lily said, hugging her son.  
Harry tried not to, but he flinched.  
"Harry, let me see your back," Severus ordered.  
Slowly the boy took his shirt, which was a few sizes too big, off. Lily and Remus gasped as they saw the scars.  
"I should have known," Severus sighed, pulling his wand out.  
"We can't-"  
"I have to," Snape cut Lupin off. He waved his wand and some of the scars vanished. "Now we need to get away from here, otherwise the Ministry will be after us."

"Hello? Anyone here?"  
"Remus, why should anyone live in an empty house?" Severus asked, entering it.  
"It's dusty," Lily said, wrinkling her nose. "And cobwebs are all over the house. It needs a good cleaning if we are going to live here."  
"And we will all help," Remus added.  
"But who is going to watch Harry?" Severus asked.  
"We will take turns," Lily decided. "That way _no_ one can get out of the cleaning work."  
"Ok, OK," Sev said defeated. "I'll do my share if that is what you want."


	7. Evans Manor

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 7-Evans Manor  
_

"Guys, come here!" Lily yelled, reading a book.  
"What's up?" Remus asked.  
"What is that book?"  
"Do you know which house this is?" Lily asked, smiling broadly.  
"There are thousand of houses," Severus said, holding Harry's hand. "How should we know how this is called?"  
"Evans Manor!"  
"W-What?"  
"And I'm not muggleborn!"  
"But then...one of your parents must've had magical abilities," Severus argued.  
"Here is the family tree," Lily said, showing the boys the book. "And here, my mum was a witch!"  
"Unbelievable," Remus whispered.

* * *

"They are - _what_?" James couldn't believe his ears. "Lupin and Snape took Lily? How dare they!"  
"We need to stop 'em," Sirius agreed.  
"But how?" Peter asked. "We don't even know where they are or where they plan to go."  
"We need to find them," James said.  
"I agree," Sirius decided.  
"Whatever it takes?"  
"Whatever it takes, Peter."

* * *

"What room do you want, Harry?"  
"Tis," the boy said, pointing to a room.  
As he and Severus entered, they saw a middle-seized room. On the left side there was a big window and the sun shone through the broken glass.  
"Wow," the little boy whispered. "I luv tis rom."  
"We need to give you lessons in how to speak," Remus smiled as he followed them.  
"Lssn?"  
"L-e-s-s-o-n," Lily said.  
"Lessn."  
"Better," Severus smiled.  
"Leson."  
"Lesson," Remus said again.  
"Lesoon."  
"Lesson."  
"Leeson. Lesonn. Lesson?"  
"Perfect, Harry," Lily said, smiling broadly, and kissed her 'son' on the cheek.  
"Ihh! 'iss!"  
"_K_iss."  
"Tiss." Harry tried hard to speak the words like the men and the woman did, but it was hard. "Ciss. Kiss!"

"I wonder when we'll finish this house," Lily said.  
"I think it will still take a few weeks at least," Remus replied.  
"I agree," Severus said, yawning. "I'll go to bed."

Harry woke up. He had had a dream. A nightmare. A moment later the door to his room opened and his 'daddy' came in.  
"Did you had a nightmare?" he asked, sitting down next to the boy.  
"Srry to wake you up," Harry whispered frightened, trying to get as far away from Severus as he could.  
"You don't have to be frightened," the young man said.  
"Bt Ucle Vern punishs me if I intrupt him."  
"You are not there anymore, Harry," Severus whispered, hugging the boy. "Will you tell me about your dream?"  
"Ter was a man," the small boy began, "and he kild a womn wit red hair."  
"Do you want to sleep with mummy tonight?"  
Harry nodded in respond, beginning to cry silently.


	8. Wrong timeline

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 8-Wrong timeline_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirius asked, looking into the hole.  
"Course it is," James said. "I'll go first."  
"What if we get stuck in 1267?" Peter wondered.  
"We won't," Potter promised, jumping down the hole.

* * *

"Oh man, this_ is _1267!" James exclaimed as he opened his eyes.  
"I told you!" Peter yelled.  
"Wizards!" a man shouted anxious. "Over there! Three of 'em! Kill 'em!"  
"Kill 'em! Kill 'em!" the crowd echoed.  
"James! If we die, then I won't forgive you," Sirius said.  
"We won't die," James said reassuringly. "I already have a plan. We only need to go back into the hole and then..."  
"The hole bloody disappeared!" Peter exclaimed, looking around him.  
"It can't!" Sirius whined. "I don't want to die!"  
"Over there," James suddenly said. "The hole is behind the crowd."  
"But how do we get there?" Peter asked.  
"Easy," Sirius smiled. "One of us has to lead the people away and then the other two can get into the hole."  
"Oh no!" James said. "I will _not_ lead them away!"  
"It was your idea to come here," Pettigrew reminded his friend.

"One of them escapes!"  
"After him!"  
"We can't let him go!"  
"Now!" Sirius whispered to Peter as the people didn't look at them. Together they ran towards the hole and jumped. A few minutes later James followed.

* * *

"Vikings," Peter whined.  
"Back into the hole," Sirius ordered.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" James asked as he looked around himself.  
"Prince Charming, where were you?" a maid asked.  
"Who-"  
"Darling, why did you run away?" an ugly, small woman asked, kissing him on the mouth. "Never do this again. I was so worried about you."  
"Help!" James yelled as the woman held his hand and led him towards the castle. Luckily Potter could free himself and jumped back into the hole.

* * *

"Sirius, no!" a boy yelled as Black fell into the curtain. A woman laughed hysterically and ran away. Peter, who had been hiding under the staircase, came out and jumped into the hole again.

* * *

"Peter!" James was glad that he had finally met his friend again. "Where is Sirius?"  
"I-I think he just died," the small boy said. "But where are we?"  
"Godrics Hollow," James said, looking around. "And we stand in Potter Manor.  
Suddenly the door opened and in came a man.  
"Pettigrew, you are already here. Good. Potter, where is the boy?"  
"What boy?" James asked.  
"Don't play with me. Where is your son?"  
"Why should I tell you where my son is?"  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Anxious Peter jumped back into the hole.

* * *

"Pettrigrew, step forward. Why do you want the Dark Mark?"  
"L-Lucius," Peter said. "I-I don't want it."  
"Yes, you do!" Malfoy said harshly.  
"I don't w-want it," Pettigrew repeated anxious.  
"Kill him," a voice said.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled.

* * *

"Lily, what do we do about Harry?" Severus asked.  
"What do you mean?" Lily wondered.  
"He's having nightmares nearly every night," the young man said. "Nightmares about the night five years ago."  
"A pensieve!" the woman exclaimed. "All we need is a pensieve!"  
"But we don't have one," Severus pointed out.  
"Not yet, but there might be one in the attic."

"Found something?" Remus asked. He and Lily already had searched the attic for an hour, but no luck. Severus was outside in the garden together with Harry.  
"Yes!" Evans suddenly yelled. "I found one!"

"OK Harry, just think about the things that always happen in your nightmare," Severus ordered.  
As the small boy began to whimper Lily hugged him. "Soon you won't remember it," she whispered.  
Slowly Severus pulled his wand away from Harry's head. A sliver line came out. The young man laid the line into the pensieve.  
"All over," Remus smiled.


	9. Missing

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 9-Missing_

"Say 'tree."  
"Ee."  
"T-r-ee."  
"Ee."  
"T-R-ee."  
"It's hopeless," Severus said, looking up from the book he had been reading.  
"It's not," Lily replied without taking her eyes of her son.  
"T-R-ee," Harry suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a willow which stood in the garden.  
"Lunch is ready!" Remus yelled from the kitchen.

The last few days had passed quickly. Harry made process in his speaking. The manor began to look like a building where someone lived and everyone was happy. Well, everyone except Remus.

"What shall I do when full moon is?" he asked.  
"I'll lock you in the basement," Severus said between a spoonful of potatoes. "Then I'll ward the doors so that no one can come in or out."  
"But what if one of the wards fail?"  
"You shouldn't think about things like that," Lily said. "If you think negative, then negative things are going to happen."  
"I know," the werewolf sighed. "It's just that I don't want to hurt someone."

* * *

He felt sore. His whole body ached. He was hungry, thirsty and needed to go to the toilette. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a forest. _Great_, Sirius thought, getting on his knees. He began to remember what had happened. He had fallen through a curtain. _Maybe another machine which brings you from one time line to another_, he thought, rubbing his head. Sirius looked around himself. Trees everywhere. And grass. Plants. But what was that? A house? Manor? Something like that. Suddenly one of the doors opened and a small boy ran out, followed by - Lily. No, it couldn't be. It was the Lily he knew, not older, not younger. After her came Snivellus. And Remus. _How is this possible? And who is that boy? Lily's son? But who is the father? Snape? Lupin? No, he doesn't look like Remus, so he must be Snivellus's. _A moment later Sirius had a plan. An evil plan.

* * *

"Have you seen Harry?" Lily asked.  
"No," Severus said. "No one came to Remus, I suppose. Or I hope so."  
"Let's get him," the young woman decided.

"Remus, have you...oh my god!"  
"What...?" the werewolf asked weakly, lifting his head. All around him was blood.  
"Was Harry here?" Severus asked.  
"I-I don't know..."  
"You mean you could've...?" Lily shrieked hysterically.  
"I don't know what happened..." Remus repeated.

* * *

Sirius watched the house from a fair distance. Suddenly the front door opened and Lupin came out, nearly running, towards the furthers part of the forest, kilometers away from Sirius. The young man smiled evilly. Now everything would go after him. If he decided to let Lily know he had Harry, she would let Lupin back in and apologize to him. If he would let it stay a secret, he could get Lily. A perfect plan.

* * *

"What if he hasn't eaten him?" Severus asked.  
"But where should he be then?" Lily sobbed. "And down in the basement is blood."  
"Remus scratched himself," the young man replied. "He always does when he's transforming."  
"Then tell me where Harry is! If you think Lupin has not eaten him, then show him to me! Find him! Before that this werewolf won't come anywhere near me!"


	10. Letter

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 10-Letter_

"Lupin, what're ya doin' here?"  
"S-Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, turning to face his old friend. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to apology," Black said. "For what I said about you."  
"Oh. Any reason for that sudden change?"  
"I felt guilty. That's it. Please forgive me. If you want to you can come and live in the little hut I build."

* * *

"What shall we do?" Lily asked, still looking miserable. Harry had gone for three days now.  
"I don't know," Severus sighed. Just then an owl knocked at the window. The young man sprinted towards the window, opened it, letting the owl in.  
"I wonder who send us the letter," Evans said as she began to read.

_Lily, Snape,_

_I've got the boy. Lupin is with me too. The only way to get them both back is simple. If you marry me Lily, then I'll let them go. Meet me at the tall tree half an hour away from the manor at 15:30._

"Severus!" Lily squeaked. "This is horrible! What have I done? Why was I so mean to Remus?" And then she began to cry again.  
"Black," Snape whispered.  
"H-how do you know?"  
"I know his handwriting perfectly," Severus sneered. "And Lily, you won't do what he asks you to."  
"But Harry...and Remus..."  
"I will not let you marry this mad man! We both will get Harry and Remus back, I promise you!"

* * *

"Harry! Sirius, how could you?" Remus asked as he crouched down and hugged Harry.  
"As much as I can do this," Black said as he closed the door and locked it.  
"Let us out!" the werewolf yelled, hitting the door.  
"Only if Lily marries me," Sirius said, smirking. "Otherwise you can rot in there."  
"She will never marry you!"  
"Oh, and why on earth not?"  
"Cause she luves daddy," Harry shouted. "You not daddy. Mummy not luves you."  
"Lupin, make him shut his bloody mouth or you both will regret it!" Sirius bellowed.

* * *

"Hum, hum, hum, today Lily is gong to be mine!" Sirius sang, getting ready to leave the little hut. "Hum, hum hum , today she'll marry me!  
Well, Sirius, I have to admit that you are very clever.  
Oh thank you, Lily.  
Don't thank me, Sirius.  
But I have to, Lily.  
Then thank me in another way, Sirius.  
A kiss, Lily?  
Yes, Sirius, yes!!  
Ha, this stupid woman will do anything to get this boy and werewolf back, even be my wife! Hum, hum, hum, today she'll be mine!"

* * *

"Ok, Lily," Severus said. "You go with him and I follow you."  
"Quick, hide!" the woman whispered. "He's coming!"  
"So, Lily, how are you today?" Sirius asked.  
"G-good. And you?"  
"Couldn't be better. Thanks for asking. And now, lets get it behind us."  
"What?" Lily questioned.  
"Well our wedding," Sirius said. "In the letter I wrote that if you marry me I'll let them free."  
"Can't we go to your...home first? I would like to see Harry..."  
"You can see him after we married."  
"And where do we marry?"  
"Here," Sirius said, pulling a little box out of his pocket.

Severus watched Lily and Black. He heard some of the things they said, but not everything. Suddenly Black pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. From where Severus stood there wasn't a chance to see what was in it, but the young man knew it was a ring. He had to do something to stop them. Why hadn't he thought before that Black might want to marry Lily when they met? Severus needed a plan. If Black would marry Lily, then Harry and Remus would be free. If she didn't, then the two would be lost. Even tough Severus wanted Lily, he knew that she wanted her son and friend free. Maybe it was better that way. Sighing the young man watched as Sirius said something, put the ring on Lily's finger and then kissed her. Now she was his and Severus couldn't do anything against it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 11-Full moon  
_

A/N: This story is now T rated.

Severus followed Lily and Sirius as they walked deeper into the woods. He wondered how long it still would be going on as a hut appeared. Next to it stood a little shed. The sun began to set. Black opened the door and let Lily go in.

"Where is this?" Lily asked, looking around the room she stood in.  
"I live here," Sirius replied. "Where is Snape?"  
"I don't know," the woman admitted. "He went out early this morning and-"  
"You're lying!" Black suddenly yelled. "Where is he?"  
"I told you don't know!"

"Sh, Harry," Remus whispered, hugging the little boy. His arms and legs already began to tickle. That meant it was dawn. And soon the night would come, and with the night the moon. If no one rescued them Harry would die.  
"Mummy, daddy," Harry whined, crying. "I want mummy and daddy!"

He knew he had to find out where Remus and Harry were. Hopefully they weren't together. Maybe in the shed? The only problem was that Severus would be seen if he tried to open it. This really was a pile of rubbish. Harry had to be token away from Remus before the full moon would come, otherwise he would be finished. Finished for ever.

Sirius angrily slapped his wife across her face. "Tell me now!"  
"Where's Harry?" Lily asked, holding her cheek.  
"I asked you a question! I demand more respect from you, woman!"  
"He - he...I think he followed us. Now tell me where Harry is."  
"With Lupin," Black snarled. "He'll die the minute the full moon is up."  
"NO!" Lily shouted, trying to run out of the house, but Sirius stopped her.  
"We have better things to do tonight," he said, smirking evilly.

It was getting dark. He just would have to try to get to the shed. Severus knew he didn't had much time left. Maybe another hour. He just had to risk it. He couldn't risk Harry dieing. Not Lily's son. _Soon all this is over_, he kept telling himself, watching the hut and shed. _We'll be a real family._

The tickling grew. Soon he would transform into a werewolf. Maybe the boy would come away bitten? No. Remus knew that once he transformed he wouldn't stop if there was a human near him. He would kill. tear the flesh into parts. Drink the blood.

"Sirius, stop it!" Lily yelled as the man tried to pull her shirt off.  
"Why?" he asked, succeeding to get the shirt off. He moved on to her bra. "You're mine now! Even if slimy Snape is around here, he can't stop this from happening."  
"You never said anything about all this!"  
"Well, I just wonder why the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin," Black mused.  
"The hat wanted to sort you into Slytherin?" Lily was so shocked that she didn't fight for a moment. But it was time enough for Sirius to open the bra and throw it away. His eyes hungrily looked at the young woman in front of him._ Untouched_, he thought.

Another half an hour had passed. Severus wasn't sure what to do. Should he try to get to the shed or wait in case something would happen. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. _Severus! Get Harry and Remus out of here! Leave me behind, Sev. Bring them home! Forget about me. Just bring them home! _  
"Lily", the young, black-haired man whispered, fighting back tears.

Soon it would be time. Remus could feel it. As he heard knocking he thought he imagined it. But as it didn't stop the man realized that it wasn't his imagination. Suddenly the door was forced open and there stood Severus.  
"Take Harry!" Remus croaked. "I'll transform soon. Get him out of here!"  
"Not without you!" Severus replied, scooping up Harry who had fallen asleep. "Come. We can go now."  
"I stay here," Lupin said, biting his arm.  
"We need to move on!" Snape yelled. Suddenly he realized what he had done. "Crap. Now Sirius will find us if we don't hurry up!"

"What was that noise?" Lily asked. She lay undressed on the bed. Sirius sat next to her, pulling off his clothes as fast as he could.  
"Snape," Black sneered. "We don't have time for him now." With that he jumped upon Lily.

"I transform!" Remus shouted. "Get out of here!"  
"Not without you!" Severus shouted back. "Harry," he said, turning to face the boy who had woken up. "Harry, do you know the way to the big acorn tree?"  
"Kind of," the boy yawned.  
"Then go there as fats as possible, OK? Uncle Remus, mummy and daddy will meet you there."  
"OK," Harry said, running out of the shed into the dark night.  
_If there is a god, please help us_, Severus thought, watching Remus transform.


	12. A family

**Time traveling  
**

_Chapter 12-A family  
_

A/N: A happy new year!  
I know this is short, but I think it's a good ending.

Severus looked around. The hole! It was there again. Without thinking he jumped into it.

* * *

Snape stood still. A werewolf was coming towards him. But it didn't stop. The wolf ran past him, towards two boys. Suddenly Severus knew what was about to happen. In a few seconds Remus would be bitten and his cousin would be killed. Snape still had his wand. He aimed at the wolf and stupefied it. Then he jumped back into the hole, hoping that he could save Lily.

* * *

Yes! He was back! Remus stood next to him, but not as pale as before.  
"Thanks, Severus!" Lupin said, hugging his friend. "How can I ever repay you?"  
"You don't need to do anything," Snape replied. "The only thing that needs to be done is rescuing Lily."  
"You're right. What do we do?"  
"Go into that damn cottage and get her! You go to get Harry, OK?"  
"But-"  
"We don't have time to argue," Severus cut him short. "You do what I tell you. Only this time, OK?"

Severus crept towards the front of the cottage. He heard noise. The young man swore that he would kill Sirius with his own hands. Taking a deep breath Severus ran into the hut.  
"Snape!" Sirius yelled, looking up. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Sev aimed his wand at Sirius. "Shut up or it will be the last thing you said," he whispered coldly, just loud enough to hear.  
"Sev!" Lily exclaimed, hope written across her face.  
Sirius stood up. "What happened to Lupin?" he asked. A moment later the door burst open. A werewolf jumped upon Black.  
"What the...? Remus, what happened to you?"  
"Even though I'm no werewolf anymore, I am an animagus," Remus explained, transforming back to his human self.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Harry shouted, hugging his parents.  
"Harry!" Lily sobbed, getting dressed. "My god, what would have I done if something happened to you?"  
"Come," Remus said. "Let's go home." He and the others left the cottage, leaving what was left of Sirius behind.

* * *

"...and they lived happily ever after," Severus finished reading. Harry lay in his lap, deep asleep.  
"Finally is the day over," Lily said, yawning. "So much happend today."  
"Yes," her boyfriend agreed, smiling. "And now we are really a family."


End file.
